Justin Thomas
Justin is a 22 years old who worked on developed developing new weapons.He is a student at the local college. He is alienated and has only one close friend within the story (Chelsea Winters) though she is not mentioned that often as he chooses to spend most of his time around Cherry. He was in the service with Henry and Darren and works with them but doesn't consider himself close to them. Justin and Cherry Justin and Cherry technically first see each other when Cherry goes to the party in the beginning of the story. Later on in the story Cherry finds out that Justin had knew who she was before they first officially met in front of the cafe in the village and he actually been following her and The Freedom Seekers for a while. This pissed Cherry off because she doesn't think she could be so easily fooled. Before the truth is revealed on who Justin really is Cherry and Justin get along pretty well. There are few moments where Justin tries flirting with Cherry but she always friend zones him which frustrates him. Justin and the Army Justin joined the armed forces straight out of high school when he was 18. It was mentioned towards the end of the book that Justin knew Cherry's father and actually worked under him in Korea during the war. Justin claims Mr. White taught him everything he knew about war, politics, and life in general. He served with Henry and Darren and never really cared for them, especially Darren who he never trusted. Justin and Zacky Justin and Zacky don't really get along from the start. They always seem to butt heads, never agree on things or find some sort of common ground. Justin never really understood why Cherry liked Zacky so much. He refers to him as a Vex, or someone who is annoying or a bother. Justin and Sadie Justin admires Sadie a lot, especially for her hacking skills.Though Justin never gets that close with Sadie in the story she is one of the very few, beside Cherry for the most part who he actually gets along with. Justin and Axiom Justin knew who Jehaziel and Corin were way before officially meeting them after Cherry. Though he never knew what their gender was, age or what they looked liked. Justin used Cherry for that information. He knew where they were located what type of computerized systems they were using and how they were gathering information from the government. It was Justin's original plan to take out Axiom but he never succeeded. Justin's Death Justin was killed in the secret headquarters of the Pentagon. He was shot twice in the abdomen by Cherry after the truth was spilled and he tried to capture her. During her resistance she managed to grab his gun and shoot him down but not before her told her all the information she needed to know about governments plans with Nightshade. Justin in his final words claimed he knew nothing of any other secret plans besides Nighshade.